I'll Do Whatever You Want, Say Whatever You Want
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Perfection. Everyone strives to be better for someone that they want. That's the same battle that Manny, Liberty, and Hazel all face. But how far will they go to find their quests for "happiness", not knowing that true happiness is on the inside ... rr
1. Default Chapter

I'll Do Whatever You Want, Say Whatever You Want  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Chapter One: This is the Air I Breathe  
  
Manny  
  
Rummaging through my closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight, which was the night. Jimmy's big party, which was always the event to go to. And this year, thinks to my new look, I was actually invited. Just thinking about him, imagining him professing his love to me is enough to make my knees go weak.  
  
DING DONG!!  
  
I quickly snap out of La La Land and rush to the door. It is probably Paige. She is supposed to be coming over to help me with my new outfit. I open the door, ready to seek the advice that I desperately need.  
  
"Hey little cousin," Jorge smiles, pushing his way through the door. I stand there in disbelief. And blink. And blink again. This is so not happening. "Aren't you going to give your cousin some love?"  
  
"Didn't Aunt Crystal tell you?" I hear a female voice behind him. "The guys and I are staying here for a while." Before I can respond, Sandra invites herself into the house.  
  
"Manny ... What train wreck hit you?" She smirks. "Still trying to be like me I see."  
  
"Can't you guys just leave for now or something? I'm sort of expecting someone." I roll my eyes as two more of my male cousin pile in.  
  
"Don't tell me you have a little boyfriend. How classic." Sandra pinches my cheeks, smirking.  
  
"Where are you going?" I yell, following her with my eyes as she walks up the stairs.  
  
"To the best room in the house of course." I sigh, knowing that she is referring to my room.  
  
"Great." I whisper.  
  
"Hey, don't worry." Jorge reassures me, giving me a hug. "We're going to a concert tonight." But that didn't matter. Sandra is staking her claim on my room and possibly my entire life.  
  
Jimmy  
"Would you hurry up already?" I ask Hazel, who is taking forever to get ready. She is acting like we were going out or something. It doesn't really matter what she is wearing. She's still the same Haze that she's always been.  
  
"Look. No one has seen me in a year. I've changed." Hazel responds. I grunt, discontent. That is an understatement. Hazel has gone from Miss USA material to Miss Payless. "Do you have something to say?" She wonders, noticing my strange expression.  
  
"Naw. No ... you look ..." I stop myself. I can't lie to Haze. The polka dot dress isn't working. "You look ..." I start again.  
  
"Like what?' She asks again.  
  
"Let's not get into that." I walk to the door, to drive her to my house.  
  
"Well ... I don't care what you have to say." Hazel lies, following me out the door.  
  
"Alright, Miss American Reject." I couldn't hold it in any longer. Hazel looks down, avoiding my gaze as her eyes follow on my new car. A Mercedes 2004.  
  
"I see daddy is still buying you the world."  
  
"Yeah." I grin, getting arrogant. "I knew you'd be impressed."  
  
"Whatever dork." Hazel hesitates to get into the car. "Do I really look bad?"  
  
"I have something you can wear at my house. Just chill ... and trust me." I smile. I am going to have the hottest date there. Of course.  
  
Liberty  
  
"I can't believe that you dragged me to this self-centered event where everyone is just trying to out-shine everyone else." I complain to Emma. "If you're looking for Shane, he's not going to be here. Remember, he's one of those bad boys you like so much." I joke.  
  
"That was Sean Liberty and I don't care if Shane is here or not. I'm here for me. And Manny. Where is she?" Emma wonders.  
  
"She's right there." I point out to Emma, who obviously saw her earlier.  
  
"Look Liberty. If you don't want to be here, then I'm not keeping you. I'm sure JT has better thing has better things to do anyway." Emma pauses. "And if you're waiting for him to make the first move, think again. He's still completely infatuated with Manny."  
  
"JT can have whoever he wants. It has nothing to do with ..." My voice trails off as JT comes over to us.  
  
"Hey Liberty." He says politely.  
  
"Hi," I smile to myself, wondering what got him over here. Was it my slightly wavy hair, which I wore down with an outfit I borrowed from one of cousins? "SO, what are you doing here?"  
  
(A/N: More later. I'm a little tired. I hope you like this. To come ... Manny drama and Hazel trying to please Jimmy. Nicole Lopez r/r) 


	2. Chapter One, Part Two: This is the Air I...

Chapter One, Part Two: This Is the Air I Breathe  
  
"Hey Liberty." He says politely.  
  
"Hi," I smile to myself, wondering what got him over here. Was it my slightly wavy hair, which I had worn down with an outfit I borrowed from one of cousins? "SO, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Everyone who's anyone is here." JT answered matter-of-factly. "I would like to know why you're here though." I smiled, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Well I--"  
  
"Run out of homework to do or something?" JT mocked as I looked down disappointed. For some reason, I actually thought he cared about me. Really cared. How could I think he had some type of interest in me?  
  
"Are you done insulting me?" I stepped up, getting some balls—which I had been known for for years. Speaking my mind ... except what I really felt.  
  
"You're not gonna say anything back, tell me what a jerk I am?" JT wondered, confused as his wide grin faded into a confused one. That was what I would normally do. Call him an asshole and walk off, but not tonight. I just wanted there to be so much more ...  
  
"No, you just said it," I responded, ignoring all the thoughts and hopes I had had of starting something real with JT. I paused, forcing myself to gain the courage to look him in the eye. "You will never be able to take me seriously and—I'm through insulting you. The only way you'd give me an ounce of real attention is if I had half my boobs hanging out, and I'm not like that." I responded, truthfully. I was done with JT. I officially hated him and never wanted to speak to him again.  
  
Jimmy  
  
"Hurry up, or I'm going to be late for my own party!" I yelled at Hazel, who was changing in my room. I had picked up something for her that would definitely leave an impression. As her friend, there was absolutely no way that I was going to let her reunite with everyone looking like a bum. She was going to show up, alongside me, in a hott new outfit from Fredericks.  
  
"Jimmy, I don't know about this," Hazel whined from behind the door.  
  
"Come out. I'll let you know if it looks good or ... not." My voice trailed off as Hazel walked through the door. She looked gorgeous like one of those Victoria's Secret models. The multi-colored dress clung to her every curve of her body, showing off parts of her that I had only dreamed of. I hadn't felt that way about Hazel in a long time ... since we dated over a year ago.  
  
"Great. I look like crap. Just admit it." Hazel began. "How am I supposed to go out looking like this?" She rambled on, eyeballing herself in the mirror.  
  
"You look awesome." I told her. I didn't know what she was complaining about ... I got the longest dress they had for her. It wasn't my fault that it was low-cut and exposed part of her stomach.  
  
"What?" Hazel wondered in disbelief.  
  
"You're good. Let's go." I forced myself to not look at her and remind myself that we were only friends.  
  
Hazel sighed, giving in, as I practically pulled her down the steps. "Alright." She gave in. "But I want you to know that you suck ... making me feel guilty about it and everything." Hazel paused, whispering, "Are you sure I look okay?" I nodded, wrapping my arms around her, for a hug and walking her down the stairs. A lot of people had already arrived, meaning that we would definitely make an appearance.  
  
Ashley  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can't trust him anymore." I came clean to Paige in Jimmy's bathroom. "Just being here brings back old memories of what I did to Jimmy ... and it makes me feel like I deserve what Craig did to me." I looked up, feeling so out of place. "I just can't believe any of it."  
  
'Hon, if you're not over it ... and him, then why'd you agree to come here with him? You obviously haven't talked anything over." Paige responded, giving me good advice, which she had become really good at.  
  
"Craig just doesn't get it. I don't even know what he wants from this relationship ... us starting over. We can't pretend like he didn't have sex with Manny. It's just not possible. I don't know what to say to him anymore."  
  
"That's easy hon. Tell him how you feel." Paige smiled, applying some more lip gloss and eye shadow.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yeah, here." I opened the door and peaked out, looking for Craig.  
  
"Oh my gosh," I whispered, seeing him ... with Manny who was all over him.  
  
"What's wrong Ash?" Paige moved closer to the door.  
  
"Look at Craig ... He's with--" I shut the door before my mind could blow things out of proportion.  
  
"What are you doing? Go talk to him. Now!"  
  
"I can't Paige. I can't take it ... not with both of them. It's too soon." I began, seriously thinking and re-thinking my plans to leave Degrassi next year.  
  
"Well, I'll come with you, just to make sure Craig doesn't do anything stupid." Paige pulled me out of the bathroom. Sometimes I wished that she wasn't such an "involved" friend.  
  
(A/N: Not much, but it's something. Review with comments and ideas ... They'll be more with Manny causing problems at the party, Liberty, and Hazel. NL Thank you so much for reviewing!!) 


End file.
